Bi-pin fluorescent bulbs are in common use throughout the United States and common in standard and varying lengths. Each bulb has two ends, and each end has two pins used to connect the bulb to an electrical source.
Bi-pin fluorescent bulbs are often used in fluorescent lighting fixtures where the bulbs are inserted into the lighting fixtures by aligning the pins so that they pass through a slit opening. The bi-pins on one end of the bulb is inserted first, and then the other end follows the same way, pushing these pins into the slits and in between two electrical terminals of the lighting fixtures. This is a common procedure for inserting fluorescent bulbs into fluorescent lighting fixtures.
The present invention is directed to commercial lighting displays and other situations where fluorescent lighting may be used in connection with counters and other displays and where increased surface contact with the electrical terminals of the lighting fixtures is of prime importance. In addition, there have been incidents of fires caused by such lighting displays, and it is highly desirable to develop improved connectors that lessen the likelihood or occurrence of such fires.